Revenge
by Ken's luver
Summary: Codys' been stabed, Yolei is in a coma and everyone thinks it was Ken who attacked them (including himself). They wanted answers and now they get them! (complete)
1. Mistaken identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it's characters and so on. I do own this story (although I'm not making any money off it, so you money grabbing lawyers, don't sue me!)  
  
(A/N: This story and well, all my stories are separate unless stated that they are a sequel. What I'm trying to say is, that this story is not connected to 'The End of the End' and so the events in that did/will not happen. Also, I like to use the American names, because I'm more comfortable with them.)  
  
"Revenge"  
  
  
  
"How long has she been unconscious?"  
  
"I'm not sure." TK rubbed his arm subconsciously. He wasn't cold, he just felt useless.  
  
Kari looked to Davis and asked the question again.  
  
"I think about an hour. The doctor said she should be waking up soon, but if…" he trailed off, not wanting to tell Kari that the longer she is asleep, the worse it will be.  
  
Kari shifted her weight and looked at the lavender-haired girl who had been resting in the stark-white hospital bed for sixty minutes, a large bandage on her temple, a few spots of crimson bleeding through.  
  
Cody sighed and shook his head, "Why would he do this? Especially to the person he loves." Unconsciously, he balled his hands into fits.  
  
Davis shook his head, "I know he didn't do it!"  
  
Yolei stirred in her bed, blinking up at Kari, who had brushed a few stray strands away from her face. "Who did this?"  
  
Yolei swallowed, her vision, blurry and she found it hard to stay awake. Before letting her heavy eyelids fall closed again, she uttered, "Ken…he…" the rest of the sentence was lost when she lost consciousness again.  
  
"There!" Yelled Cody, "Does that prove to you Davis, that Ken did it?"  
  
Davis folded his arms, "Yolei didn't say…"  
  
"She didn't have to finish that sentence, it was plain to see, he tried to kill her!"  
  
----**----  
  
-Two hours and forty seven minutes earlier-  
  
"I'm telling you Ken, something about her is not right." Yolei closed her eyes, frowning as she shook her head.  
  
Ken sighed, he had been over this so many times with her, "Yolei you are just been paranoid, sure she is a bit…odd, but she is not dangerous."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Ken-chan."  
  
The corners of Ken's mouth lifted at the endearment, and he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"This is kinda exciting, isn't it?"  
  
Ken blinked at her, "What is?"  
  
"This. Creeping around in the darkness of the school, sneaking around, the danger of it all."  
  
Ken's grin widened and he chuckled at the girl, "Yeah, I guess so." His smile soon faded as a serious one took its place, "But what I want to know is why non of our gates would open, and why this is the only one that would."  
  
Yolei shrugged, "Well, we'll find out soon enough when we get to the Digital world."  
  
The frown on Ken's face deepened.  
  
  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, sensing something was bothering him.  
  
"Something about all this doesn't seem right. The anonymous e-mail at seven in the evening. The gates not working. It just makes me feel very uneasy."  
  
Yolei shuddered, "Yeah, now that you mention it, it does feel kinda…wrong?"  
  
They reached the computers room, and slid the door open, Ken stopped Yolei from going in, "Wait. Why would they leave the computer room classroom unlocked? This is expensive equipment, they aren't going to let anyone just walk in here."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"You wait here, while I check it out."  
  
Yolei nodded, and let Ken inspect the room, the only computer that was on, the one that had the gate on it, shone in the room, casting an eerie shadow upon Ken's face. He stood in front of the gate, and before he could think, breathe or react, he was sucked in, and transported to the Digital World.  
  
Ken spun around as he stood up, staring at the television that had dumped him there without his will. Then, fear hit him, "Yolei!" he breathed, pulling out his D-3, he pointed it in front of the screen and yelled, "Digi- port open!" Nothing happened. Ken's brows furrowed and he shook his D-3 a couple of times before showing to the screen again, repeating the command, this time more of a growl than a yell. But, again, nothing. He moaned, and sat down on the green earth, pulling out his D-terminal, he began typing a message to Yolei. Something was going on, and it wasn't good, Ken knew that much.  
  
---*---  
  
Yolei burst into the computer room, searching for Ken, looking at the port, she noted that it was closed, a groan escaped her, "Nice, Ken, leave me here alone."  
  
"But you aren't alone."  
  
Yolei stiffened and spun around, searching for the owner of the voice, but in the darkness of the room, there was non-visible.  
  
There was a snicker from the person, and Yolei froze, she knew that voice, but she couldn't place it, and before she could form anymore thoughts, a hard blow struck her and her world melted away.  
  
---*---  
  
Ken sighed; his message would not go through to Yolei. Standing up, he pulled out his D-3 again to try one last time, and to his surprise, he was sucked though the computer, only to find Yolei lying on the floor, out cold, and a sickening amount of blood escaping her from a nasty gash on her head. Ken snatched a sharp breath and ran over to his love. "Who…?"  
  
The thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Ken lifted his head in panic, if he was caught breaking into a school that wasn't his, in the computer room, no less, they would immediately think he was trying to steal the computers. But he could not leave Yolei alone, lying on the floor. No matter how much trouble he would be in. But then, something he heard one of the men say made his blood stop in his veins.  
  
"Yeah, this way, in the computer room. That Ichijouji kid was with her."  
  
His name was mentioned, but how did they know…? He looked up, and mentally slapped himself, "The security cameras!" A guard was appointed to sit watch for intruders in that specific room. After a few break-ins, the school had decided to put in security.  
  
"You sure? That genius? But why would he be here, and why would he bring that girl with him?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that little dirt-bag is gonna be sorry he broke in here and tried to kill that poor girl…"  
  
Ken choked on a breath, "Kill? They think…? Why would…?" But before anymore questions could enter his head, a voice mentally screamed at him, "Get out now! If they think you tired to kill Yolei, they will arrest you, and the real criminal will get away with it." A fight started between the two voices, "But, I can't just leave her alone…"  
  
"Help is on its way! GO!"  
  
Ken leaned over Yolei and kissed her on the forehead. Jumping up, he ran to the computer, hopping to go through the gate, but it was off, and he had no time to boot it up. He looked at the window. Sliding one of the large panes open, he climbed out, onto the ledge just bellow. Looking back at his girlfriend lying on the floor, he whispered, "I love you, I'll be back, I swear it." Then turning his attention back to the narrow ledge and the lethal fall below.  
  
The wind whipped at his hair, as he inched sideways along the building, and around a corner, where a relatively high wall was. Taking a deep breath in, he leaned back and then jumped forward, landing like a crouching cat on the cream wall. Glancing back at the wall, he jumped down off the wall, and hid in the bushes, knowing that an ambulance would soon arrive.  
  
Back in the room, the two guards burst in, finding Yolei on the floor, checking her pulse. "Thank goodness, she's not dead as Rick thought she might be."  
  
The other guard contemplated his partner, "What did he see exactly on the security camera?"  
  
"He just said that it was very dark and then all of a sudden a bright flash erupted in the room, and then dark again. Then he made out a figure in the room, and then another. The one hit the first figure, this girl with something and then, there was another bright flash and he could make out the face of Ichijouji leaning over her."  
  
"Well, he's gone now." The guard sighed, indicating to the open window.  
  
Sirens were audible close by, "That will be the ambulance."  
  
"And the police?"  
  
"They will be here soon, do we tell them, it was Ken Ichijouji?"  
  
"We'll tell them he's our main suspect in attempted murder."  
  
---*----  
  
Ken watched as they put his love into the back of the ambulance, a nauseating feeling of nostalgia washing over him. "You can't die on me Yolei, not like Osamu did, please."  
  
----**----  
  
-Present time-  
  
Davis paced up and down Yolei's bed. "I refuse to think it was him Cody! Why are you so quick to judge him? I thought he was your friend and you trusted him."  
  
Cody sighed, "I did! Until Yolei told us who it was…"  
  
"For the last time Cody! She did not say it was Ken!"  
  
"Well, then who was it Davis?" TK asked from the chair he was slouched in, "All the evidence points to him, and we all feared that he would go all evil Emperor on us again."  
  
"I didn't. But then, I guess I'm just a better friend than you are TZ!"  
  
Kari sighed, "Stop fighting. Can't you see our friend needs our help? And we don't know for sure that it was Ken. But TK has a point, why did he run? I just think we should go home, get some rest and discuss this in the morning."  
  
The group did not argue, and went their own ways after saying good-bye to the sleeping Yolei.  
  
After a few minutes, a figure dressed in dark gray, and a black beanie covering his indigo hair stepped out from the on suit bathroom. He had been hiding in the bath behind the shower curtain for what felt like hours, waiting for them to leave. His feelings had been hurt after hearing their argument, but the way Davis stood up for him, gave him a glimmer of hope.  
  
He leaned over Yolei and brushed her lips. "I told you I would be back. Yolei, you have to hold on. I'm gonna find out who did this to you!"  
  
A noise outside made him look up and he knew he had to go now. He slipped out the door and quickly made his way out of the hospital, ready to visit Davis.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Cody headed up to his apartment, weary of any noise that made contact with his ears. A cruel snicker caught his ears and he froze.  
  
------~~~~-----  
  
Ken: So, um what's going on here?  
  
Wormmon: Yeah, who is the person who attacked Yolei?  
  
Nic: I can't tell you that now can I?  
  
Kaiser: *singing* I know who it is!  
  
Nic: No you don't.  
  
Kaiser: I don't?  
  
Osamu: Not even I know who it is, although I have a suspicion.  
  
Nic: *looking at Osamu* You know I'm not sure why you are my muse, but hey, the more the merrier.  
  
Ken: I'm sorry, but why do you love to torture me?  
  
Nic: 'Cause I love you Ken-chan!  
  
Ken: So now I'm a murderer?  
  
Nic: I never said that.  
  
Wormmon: Okay, so who is it?  
  
Nic: *singing* I'm not saying!  
  
(A/N: Oh, yeah about the security thing, lame I know, but I had to have someone see all that went on in the room, or more correctly, who didn't see all that went on in the room.)  
  
Ken: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Nic: Patience Ken-chan, patience. 


	2. 'Confusion'

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, I'm not making any money off this.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I will try and keep this coming often, and not make you wait long for chapters. But I want it to be good, and so if I feel I need to hold it back before putting it up, I will. Also I'm very busy at Theater school and so only get to write at night (although I make notes during the day), so I'm sorry for any mess-ups. Also, the format that goes up on FF bugs me and I was wondering how to change it. If I mess any of that stuff up too, let me know and please tell me how to fix it, I'm very new at this.)  
  
"Revenge"  
  
'Confusion'  
  
  
  
Cody held his breath and slowly turned on his heel to look behind him. He knew that snicker, it made his stomach sink and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Spotting the figure now standing in front of him, he seethed, "You!"  
  
The figure cocked it's head, "Me."  
  
"I knew it was you. They wouldn't believe me. But I always knew that one day…"  
  
"One day I would change back?" The indigo haired boy stepped out of the shadows, a cruel grin on his face, his eyes cold and small.  
  
Cody swallowed, "Yes."  
  
"Hmm, well I should do something about that, shouldn't I, before you go running around telling everyone that I tried to kill Yolei." Ken took each menacing step towards the boy with a look of pleasure on his twisted face. He placed a hand behind his back and produced a long, silver dagger. The streetlight glinted off the blade and cast an eerie shadow on the taller boys' face.  
  
Cody found himself unable to move, though his mind was screaming for him to do so, his body refused to listen. And before he could open his mouth to scream, Cody felt the sharp, stinging pain of the silver penetrating his soft flesh. Ken was close to him, placing his free hand behind Cody's back. Just as quickly as he had pushed the dagger in Cody's gut, he pulled it out, letting the wound bleed freely. Without Ken's support, Cody fell to the ground, consciousness leaving him fast, the last thing he noted was the retreating form of Ken, holding what looked like a phone to his ear.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Ken held his arms as he walked down the cold street. He wished Wormmon were with him, but knowing that he had left him in the digital world for the day, and knowing that he couldn't get into the digital world, thinking about Wormmon only made him feel worse.  
  
Self-consciously, he would keep checking behind him and all around him. Whenever a car would drive by, he would look down, and hope that the person in the vehicle didn't recognize him. He was tired, and had been walking for almost an hour, since he had left the hospital. He had made a quick stop home before hand and picked up a few things, like the black beanie and dark clothes, as well as some money. He was so thankful that his parents were heavy sleepers and had not heard him enter their home, although his mother did make a few moans and cries during the time he was there. She had obviously seen a report on the events of tonight, and Ken felt a twang of guilt for what he was doing. Running away again. But he had no choice. He had to find out who hurt Yolei. And he knew that Davis would help him…he hoped.  
  
When he reached Davis' apartment building, he looked up with tired eyes and headed towards the elevator and pushed the button for Davis' floor. When he reached the door, however, he realized that it was very late, or very early, whichever way you look at it, and if he just knocked on the door, he would most probably wake up his parents and that would not be good. Ken sighed heavily and rested his back against the door, sliding down it and sitting on the cold floor. He pulled his D-terminal out of his sling-over bag and began typing a message to Davis, then waited for Davis to receive the e-mail that told him he was outside his door and needed help. He leaned back and rested his head against the door, only to fall backwards on to the floor when Davis thrust the door open. Davis stared down at him and blinked before silently helping him to his feet and leading him to his room.  
  
Once in the room, Davis shut the door behind him and regarded Ken, "Ken! Dude, what is going on, what happened?"  
  
Ken sat down on Davis' bed and pulled off the beanie, letting his hair fall into it's usual position, before putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "I don't know."  
  
"Yolei is in the hospital and…"  
  
"I know. I was there…"  
  
"You were there? Ken, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Ken ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Davis. He explained about the e-mail and how the gate wouldn't open, and that Yolei had discovered that the only gate that would open was the one at the school, and how the guard thought he saw Ken hit Yolei with a blunt object. How he had cowardly climbed out the window, and how he needed help.  
  
"You can stay here. I'll hide you in my room. Ken, I know it wasn't you, I never…"  
  
"I know, I was in the bathroom at the hospital waiting for you to leave." He rubbed his eyes, "Davis, we have to find out who is did this, who would want to…"  
  
The sound of Davis' D-terminal beeping interrupted Ken and his gaze moved over to the white computer. Davis picked it up and read the message aloud.  
  
'Davis,  
  
You have to get back to the hospital. Cody was stabbed and he knows who did it. He's awake now. Hurry.  
  
TK'  
  
Ken frowned, "Cody was stabbed? But who would…?"  
  
Davis shook his head, "I don't know, but I better get over there. I'll leave a note for my parents. You want to come Ken, or, no, sorry stupid question."  
  
"Is it alright if I stayed here? I really need some sleep."  
  
"Sure, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
Ken nodded and lay down as his friend left the room. It felt so good to close his eyes.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Are you sure Cody?" Kari asked for the third time.  
  
"Yes! It was him. He looked me straight in the eye and stabbed me!" Cody winced as his little outburst caused the wound in his right side a twang of pain.  
  
"You told the police that?" TK asked.  
  
Cody looked down and nodded.  
  
"Told the police what?" Davis burst through the door and glowered at Cody.  
  
"It was him Davis, Ken stabbed me."  
  
Davis narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"  
  
Cody blinked at the goggle boy in disbelief, "I saw him Davis, he spoke to me. He did it."  
  
Davis pondered this for a few minutes and thought it best that he didn't say anything about Ken contacting him, let alone tell them that he is sleeping on his bed. "So now the police are after him?"  
  
"The detective left a few minutes ago." TK sighed, "Ken's pretty much wanted for attempted murder."  
  
Davis closed his eyes and frowned. Ken was only a kid and already so many horrible things had happened to him. His brother was horrible to him at times, his parents took no notice of him, his brother died, he became the Emperor, he was used for the dark spore in him, and now this.  
  
He glanced at his watch, "We should get going, we have school tomorrow." His tone was blank and his expression was tired. Kari regarded him and quietly followed him after he left the room.  
  
"Davis, I know that you don't think it was him, but…"  
  
"Kari, he has been through so much, there is no way it was him. I won't believe it."  
  
"Have you seen him recently?"  
  
Davis choked at the question, "Ah, no, why would, when would I have…"  
  
"Davis, I know something funny is going on here, and I don't think Ken did it either." Kari glanced at the clock in the hall, "Look we'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Davis stared at her, and then nodded.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Ken turned over in his sleep and moaned. A cool sweat had formed on his brow and a nightmare plagued him. He was having a vision of Yolei in the computer room, and he saw her being struck with what looked like a brick. The vision faded and a scene of a dark street took its place. Cody's form was visible from a streetlight overhead. And another figure was there, one who looked like…like him! He was caring a sharp, twisted dagger, and a nasty, sadistic smile was on his face. He watched himself plunge the dagger into Cody's right side and pull it out again, leaving him to drop to the floor. Ken woke and sat bolt up right, panting and shaking.  
  
He raced over to where Davis had hidden his shoes (in the bottom of his cupboard), and pulled them out, starting at the soles. His body shook more violently as silent sobs took over him and he dropped the shoes and gripped his head, rocking back and forth, muttering, "What have I done?"  
  
Davis walked in and quickly closed the door behind him and rushed over to his convulsing friend, "Ken? Ken! What's wrong?"  
  
Ken looked up at him; tears had stained his cheeks and pointed to his shoes, his hand very unsteady.  
  
Davis picked up one of the shoes and studied it, there was a red-brown stain coating the rubber of the sole. He frowned, "Ken what is that?"  
  
Ken choked, "B-blood, Cody's blood."  
  
----~~~----  
  
Nic: Okay that was a short chapter, but I had to end it there, it will get more exciting later (next chapter).  
  
Ken: What the hell!? I am a murderer.  
  
Nic: *looks around innocently and whistles*  
  
Wormmon: But how is that possible? If Ken was in the Digital world when Yolei was hit, how, what…I'm confused.  
  
Kaiser: That explains the title of this chapter then.  
  
Nic: Yup it does. Trust me, this story is very twisted (by that I mean it has a few twists).  
  
Osamu: *reading Nics' Authors notes* Jeez tell me about it.  
  
Nic: Damn it! How did you get into my safe and steel my notes?  
  
Osamu: *shrugs* I'm a genius?  
  
Ken: I helped.  
  
Nic: Ken-chan! Why would you betray me? *Mock horror*  
  
Ken: Because I want to know what the hell is going on here! 


	3. 'Insane'

(A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! It really keeps me inspired. To answer your question Hikumi, *singing* I'm not telling! But I will say that there is a twist in the end, and you will just have to keep reading. ^-^  
  
Also, I would like to add that this story, 'Revenge' and my other story 'Doppelgangland' are similar to start out with. The reason for that is because I had the idea for both of them at the same time while sitting in the traffic listening to 'Blurry' by 'Puddle of mud'. I had to split the idea into two different stories, because they both don't mix well. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please check out 'Doppelgangland' and you will understand what I mean. Okay I think that's it.)  
  
"Revenge"  
  
'Insane'  
  
  
  
"Blood?!" Davis whipped his head at Ken, and yelled at him in a whisper, "Ken, what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Ken wiped his face to get rid of the sweat and tears; "I don't know Davis. I think I'm losing my mind! There are gaps in my memory and I had this nightmare where I hit Yolei over the head and stabbed Cody. Davis in the dream I was standing in Cody's blood, that's why it is on my shoe. But I don't remember doing it!"  
  
"Ken, calm down, before you shake yourself apart."  
  
"I can't! I don't know what's going on!"  
  
Davis gripped Ken's shoulders and shook him once with a force that shocked Ken, and he stared wide-eyed at Davis, "Look Ken, maybe the nightmare was in your subconscious, because of what you saw and heard. The blood could be Yoleis' when you found her at the computer room. Remember you said that she was bleeding a lot, maybe you stepped in it there."  
  
Ken slowly nodded, "Yeah, that must be it." Then he broke into tears, "Davis, I can't do this. I can't just hide here; I have to find out who is doing these things!"  
  
Davis' alarm clock beeped several times before he got up and turned it off. "Okay, here's the plan Ken, I have to go to school soon, while I'm there, you should stay here and keep hidden. It's not safe for you to be out during the day, some one could see you. I'll find out as much as I can about Codys'…Um, Codys' incident and then when I get home, you and I are going to do some investigating."  
  
Ken bobbed his head up and down weakly. He got up and sat on the bed when Davis went to go take a shower. He was exhausted judging by the heavy blue bags under his eyes. When Davis returned with a bowl of oatmeal and toast for Ken, he found the boy to be sleeping, leaning against the wall in a sitting position. Davis laughed silently once and was hesitant to wake his best human friend, but the indigo haired boy needed food, he needed his strength.  
  
Davis gently shook Ken's shoulder, "Ken?"  
  
Ken's eyelids opened slowly and he looked sleepily at Davis, "Hmm?"  
  
"I have breakfast for you, you should eat it to keep your strength up. I'm gonna go now, I'll see you later. If I find something important, I'll e- mail you on your D-terminal."  
  
Ken nodded and took the tray of food, "Thanks Davis."  
  
The auburn haired boy nodded and left the room.  
  
Ken stared down at his food and decided he couldn't stomach it, so he put it on Davis' desk. Then he gathered up his shoes and bag and sneaked out of the apartment. Looking back up at the building, he whispered, "Thanks Davis, but I don't think it's safe for me to be around you. I don't trust myself."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
-Later that morning-  
  
"I don't know Kari, Yolei is in a coma and I spoke to Cody this morning again before coming to school, and he is still convinced that it was Ken." TK sighed.  
  
"Yeah, okay TM, but then why would Cody still be alive to tell the tale?" Davis argued.  
  
"Huh?" TK scratched his head; not understanding what Davis was getting at.  
  
"I think I know what you mean Davis." Kari said, "If it was Ken, then why make sure Yolei is put into a coma where she can't identify the attacker, but stab Cody once and not finish him, making sure he can talk. It would make more sense to kill him, instead of letting him live and identify Ken or the attacker. I think someone is trying to frame Ken."  
  
"Okay, you do make sense Kari, but what if Ken wants to be caught, to be stopped, you know somewhere in his subconscious."  
  
Davis thought about TKs' comment, and about Ken's nightmare and the blood on his shoe. What if Ken was the one who attacked Cody and Yolei, but he doesn't know it. Maybe it was a case of split personality; maybe it was the Emperor side of Ken who did these things.  
  
"Do you two know anything about Schizophrenia?" Davis looked to both of them very seriously.  
  
They both frowned, "What? Why?" TK asked.  
  
"Well, could it be possible that the Emperor side of Ken is the one who did the attacks and the Ken we know doesn't know it?"  
  
Kari and TK looked at Davis shocked, "Wow Davis," Kari giggled, "I didn't know you were so smart. Yeah, it is possible, I think."  
  
Davis blushed and rubbed his nose, "Thanks Kari."  
  
"Hey guys, how's Yolei and Cody?"  
  
They turned around in the hall by their lockers to acknowledge the girl with fiery red hair and striking green, slanted eyes. (A/N: Slanted like Ken and Codys' eyes.)  
  
"Hello Mae." Kari greeted the girl.  
  
"Cody will be fine, but Yolei went into a coma early this morning. Her parents are beside themselves." TK informed her.  
  
Mae's' gaze went to the floor, "Yeah, I saw a report late last night and one this morning. I hope Yolei pulls through, she is a nice girl. I can tell even if I have only known her for five days."  
  
Davis nodded, "How are you liking your new school?"  
  
"It's nice, the people are really friendly."  
  
"How come your parents took you out of that school in Tamachi?" Kari asked. (A/N: spelling on Tamachi?)  
  
"I just didn't fit in, I guess, besides, my family move around like gypsies and we only stayed there for a few weeks before moving here, so they transferred me."  
  
"It must be hard on you, always moving around?" TK cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I get used to it." She waved the question away then looked around, "How's Ken?"  
  
They frowned at her, "Why do you ask?" TK snapped.  
  
"I was just curious, I like him and I don't think he attacked them." Her voice was low, "I just thought maybe you had spoken with him."  
  
"No we haven't, but thanks for asking." Davis lied.  
  
"Sorry Mae, it's just a touchy subject at the moment. We were discussing it just now, before you joined us." TK looked down at his shoes.  
  
"I understand. I know what it's like to trust someone and they let you down."  
  
"We don't think he did it though." Kari protested.  
  
"You don't?" Mae blinked, "Well that's good, that means that you will try to figure out who really did it?"  
  
"Yup." Davis confirmed.  
  
"So what have you got so far?"  
  
"Well, um, not much yet, but we are working on it." Davis rubbed the back of his head.  
  
The bell for class chimed and Mae looked at them, "Well I better get to class. See ya, and if you need help, just call me, okay?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kari turned back to TK and Davis when Mae was out of earshot, "Is it just me, or is there something odd about her?"  
  
"What do you mean Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly. It's just her eyes. They seem so intense you know. Like you can see straight into her. Into her soul." Kari shook her head, "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say."  
  
"No, I think I know what you mean Kari." TK confessed.  
  
"I think I get the same feeling too." Davis added.  
  
"We need to see Cody when school is finished. I have something to ask him." Kari turned back round to the direction where Mae had been.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
It amazed Ken how quickly he could disappear in this world when he really needed to. He had made it from Davis' place to the train station, to his apartment without been noticed.  
  
He checked his watch before coming out of hiding in the alley and entering the building. His mother would be leaving for work soon. And sure enough there she was, walking out of the front doors, looking around, for Ken no doubt.  
  
A pang of nausea hit Ken when he saw how stricken his mother looked. Is that how she had looked when he had run away the first time? When he had gone off to another world to wreck havoc and torture innocent creatures for his amusement? He knew that feeling of nausea, it was the sickening feeling of guilt. For the first time in months, Ken had an overwhelming desire to run up to his mother and hug her, tears falling freely. He missed her so much right now, and somehow her arms always made him feel so safe.  
  
After watching his mother walk away towards work, he quickly entered the apartment building and headed for the stairs. Chances are he would meet fewer people there if any. Panting by the time he reached his door, he extended a shaking hand to unlock it and open it. He quickly removed his shoes and headed to his room. He passed the kitchen where the smell of breakfast still lingered in the air and he realized he was hungry. He should have eaten the food Davis had brought him, but it was too late to dwell on that now.  
  
He quickly moved to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. He bit into it and grabbed a few other packages of food then walked to his room. He shifted his bag and grabbed a few more things, such as clothes and put them in the sling-over bag, adding the food to it. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and stepped in front of his computer.  
  
"Please work." He begged to the silence of his room. Then holding up his D- 3 a bright flash illuminated his room and he was sucked into the computer, his destination the Digital world.  
  
Ken landed hard on his back and almost choked on the piece of apple was chewing. He sat up and looked wearily around himself.  
  
"Okay now it's time for some answers." Ken said, determined to him self. Getting to his feet, he started walking towards the desert. It was going to be a long walk, considering that he was in the forest. Dragging his feet proved to be a stupid thing to do because his left foot got caught under a tree root and he fell face first, landing hard on the brown earth. He lay there, not moving to get up. He was so tired, mentally, physically, emotionally. This just seemed to be the final straw. He started to convulse slightly, then more violently, there were no tears in his eyes, but he was sobbing furiously. He opened his mouth to scream; to make his sobs heard. Then he picked himself up and started screaming in frustration and anger, kicking and punching a nearby tree, until he had no more to give he sat down, hugging his knees, panting and shaking and crying. "You deserve this Ken Ichijouji." He told himself, "Are you happy now Emperor? Are you?"  
  
Irritated with himself, he got up off the ground once more and started his walk towards the desert. There was a port there that he had programmed to lead to the other Digidestined's school computer room.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Ken looked behind him and saw a small green Digimon looking up at him with heartbreaking blue eyes.  
  
"Ken-chan?"  
  
"Wormmon!" Ken rushed over to the little virus-type Digimon and scooped him up into his arms. "I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much!"  
  
"Ken, you look awful, what happened to you?" Wormmon asked nuzzling his partner.  
  
"It's a long story Wormmon, I'll explain on the way."  
  
"On the way to where?"  
  
"On the way to the computer room, I'm going to get some answers."  
  
----~~~~----  
  
Nic: *Dances around on the spot*  
  
Kaiser: What's with her?  
  
Ken: She is excited about something.  
  
Nic: Yes! They are repeating season 2 here at the moment and that means loads of Ken/Kaiser goodness!!  
  
Osamu: Oh is that all?  
  
Nic: Don't rain on my parade 'Samu.  
  
Wormmon: Well, I'm happy for you.  
  
Ken: Me too.  
  
Nic: Thank you.  
  
Davis: What about me, don't you watch it for me?  
  
Nic: How did you get in here? You aren't one of my muses.  
  
Yolei: Am I gonna be in a comma for the rest of this story?  
  
Nic: Okay you two are not my muses, even though I do like you, you don't feed me inspiration.  
  
Davis: *Reading Nic's notes* It looks like you do Yolei, sorry.  
  
Nic: *Snatching the notes* Okay everyone who is not Ken, a part of Ken, Ken's Digimon partner, or a relative of Ken, get out!  
  
Davis: What about a best friend of Ken?  
  
Yolei: Or girlfriend of Ken?  
  
Nic: OUT!!!  
  
Davis & Yolei: *Running out, mumbling* Kill joy. 


	4. 'Questions and Answers'

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I think that's a given.  
  
(A/N: Thanks for reviewing people. I have decided to focus on 'Revenge' right now and come back to 'Doppelgangland' because not only have I planned the entire ending for this story but have already thought of a sequel.  
  
Thanks for pointing that out Emu, I do know the differences between the two when I did some research on the subject last year (when my friends were worried that I might have Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD)/Split Personality). For those of you who don't know the difference between Schizophrenia and MPD I will explain.  
  
Schizophrenia basically is a server mental disorder in which a person suffers unpredictable disturbances in thinking, mood, awareness and behavior. The person may show inappropriate emotions (laugh at a sad story). They also suffer from delusions. That is just a dash of info on it.  
  
MPD is a mental disorder where a person becomes one or more different people. They suffer from blackouts or gaps in their memory (this is when another personality is in control). The person has no control over their other personalities' actions. That's basically it (I would add more, but it will take too much time. The reason I made Davis say Schizophrenia is because well we all love Davis lets face it, he's not too bright and I doubt he would know what MPD is as Schizophrenia is more well known. As Ken is the genius (or was), he will be the one to bring this up.  
  
Also, MYSTICALBLACKFAIRY, I live in South Africa and you don't get my channel sorry.)  
  
  
  
"Revenge"  
  
'Questions and Answers'  
  
  
  
"Answers to what?" Wormmon asked hesitantly. Even though Ken had changed drastically since his Digimon Emperor days, he still didn't like to test his temper, and it seemed like he had a short fuse right now.  
  
Ken sighed very heavily, like he was trying to breathe a large burden out of him. He looked down at Wormmon, "There are things that have happened and I can't explain any of them. Yolei and Cody were attacked."  
  
"By Digimon? Are they alright?"  
  
"No, not by Digimon, and Cody will be fine, but…Yolei looks…it's bad…and…." Ken's eyes trailed to the horizon, as they became glossy with tears he tried to keep at bay.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken." Wormmon nuzzled Ken's chest gently, "What happened?"  
  
"Someone attacked them, and I think it was me."  
  
Wormmon snapped his head up at his human friend, "But Ken, you aren't the Emperor anymore."  
  
"I know that Wormmon, but there are blanks in my memory and Cody saw that it was me, and Yolei mumbled something when she first woke up…Wormmon, do you know what Multiple Personality Disorder is? I guess not, how would you know that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ken."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being stupid and not knowing."  
  
Ken's heart broke at the blue eyes staring up at him. He knew that as the Emperor he had called Wormmon stupid numerous times, and even now the small Digimon thought it was true.  
  
"You aren't stupid Wormmon! Don't ever think that! I'm sorry for…"  
  
"I know." He crawled onto Ken's shoulder, "What is Multiple Person, something?"  
  
"Multiple Personality Disorder, or MPD. It's a mental disorder of the mind. Basically it means that a person has more than one personality instead of just the one. I think I have that and the other personality is the Emperor."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"It very well could be." He scooped Wormmon up into his arms and stood up, "That's why I'm going to the computer room. That's where all this started and there might be something there that could help me figure out what's going on."  
  
"Well, MBD or not, I'll stand by you the whole way, Ken-chan."  
  
As they found themselves in the heart of the desert, the violet-eyed boy smiled down at his Digimon, "Thanks Wormmon. I'm so glad I have you, but when I enter the real world, I think you should stay here, just encase I have to get away or I change or something. Okay, you understand?"  
  
The little green worm nodded sadly.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"What do you have in mind Kari?" TK asked on the way to Cody's room.  
  
"There is something I have to ask him, it won't take long, then we can research Davis' theory of Schizophrenia."  
  
Davis pushed open Cody's door and the three of them entered the white, clinical room. The small boy in the stark white bed sat up and smiled at them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? It's so good to see you. I was so bored with no one to speak to. I really miss Armadillomon."  
  
"We can't stay long Cody, sorry. But there is something important we need to ask you." Kari sat on a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Last night, when Ken stabbed you," she paused, hesitant to go on by the expression on his face, but this was important so she carried on regardless, "what did his eyes look like?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"His eyes. Was there something different about them. Were they small and cold?"  
  
Cody sat in thought for a moment as the scene of last night played through his mind, then he slowly nodded, "Yeah just like when he was the Emperor."  
  
"Was there anything else that you can remember about them?"  
  
"Not that I recall Kari, it's kinda blurry now."  
  
"Thanks Cody. Don't worry about it, you just get some rest and get better soon."  
  
"How's Yolei doing?"  
  
"Um, dude, she slipped into a coma last night, I thought the doctors told you." Davis rubbed his head and looked down.  
  
"I swear when I recover and get out of here, I'm gonna make him pay." Cody growled.  
  
After a few minutes the three left the hospital and headed towards the library. Kari stopped them.  
  
"There is something I have to check out at the school. I'll meet you at the library as soon as I can okay?"  
  
TK frowned, "What are you gonna do Kari?"  
  
Kari shrugged, "I have a hunch about something, don't worry TK I'll be right there when I am finished."  
  
The blond sighed, "Alright, but if you think someone is following you or you feel you are in danger…"  
  
"TK! Relax, I'll be fine, you go on."  
  
"You sure Kari, you don't want us to go with you?" Davis asked.  
  
"I'm sure, besides this way we kill two birds with one stone. Now go!"  
  
"Okay, we'll see you soon." Davis yelled as he and TK ran off.  
  
Kari turned heel and headed for the school.  
  
As she walked the familiar path, she pondered on how so much stuff could happen in the course of a few hours. How Ken's life could take such a drastic and horrible turn for the worst. How two innocent people could be hurt and the other could leave them forever. Kari gasped involuntarily as she realized her best friend could die at any given time. She didn't want that to happen. She would not let that happen, but in reality she was helpless to stop it and it made her angry.  
  
"Kari! Hey Kari!"  
  
Kari spun around to see who was calling her name. It was a girl about her height, with shoulder length, auburn red hair, wearing black bell-bottom jeans and an emerald green top that brought out her magnificent green eyes.  
  
"Mae." Kari smiled at the girl, "What are you still doing at school?"  
  
Mae caught up and stopped in front of the brunette, panting slightly, "I had a few things to fetch that I left in my locker. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, same thing." Kari lied.  
  
"Yeah, well I gotta go, got a stack of homework. Bye, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Mae!"  
  
Kari looked around her and headed towards the computer room. When she saw something at he end of the passage, she changed her mind and went back down the stares to a room close to the cafeteria (A/N: anyone got a map of the school? ^-~)  
  
She peered inside it and noticed that it was empty. She checked outside before stepping inside the room. She went to the shelf with all the videotapes on it and scanned them with her hand. When she found the date of the one she wanted and pulled it off the self, she pushed it into the nearby video recorder on the desk and turned the television on, putting the volume down low. She frowned at what she saw and gasped when Yolei was struck over the head. She watched a few minutes more before pushing eject and rushing back up the flight of stares, tape in hand to the computer room. When she entered the room, she found Ken standing by the computer.  
  
"Ken!" she gasped though short breathes.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and glanced at the videotape, "What's that you go there?"  
  
Kari shifted the tape behind her, trying to hide it. "I know who you are!"  
  
"I thought you might catch on, pity, now I will have to take care of you too." A sadistic smile crossed Ken's lips, as he grabbed his old whip and with a snap wrapped it around her neck. Yanking it backwards caused Kari to jerk forward into Ken's arms, where he hit her over the head with a blunt object. A rock possibly, she didn't know, all she knew was that her world was going black and she would not be able to tell the world what she had found.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Well this makes as much sense as French being taught in German." Davis exclaimed as he shut another window on the computer.  
  
"Still nothing?" TK asked as he too shut a window.  
  
"No, just all the same thing. It's clear he hasn't got Schizophrenia, he doesn't start walking funny, lifting his legs too high." (A/N: That's one of the strange things they do, look it up.)  
  
"So it's more Split Personality right?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I just wish we could find more information on the net about it."  
  
TK glanced at his watch.  
  
"What do you think is keeping Kari?" Davis asked when he noticed the worried look in TK's eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should head towards the school, to check it out." TK urged.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Lets go."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Ken looked down at Kari's limp form and gasped, "What have I done?" he ran over to her and felt his foot crunch under something plastic. He looked down, videotape. He ignored it and focused on Kari. He checked her; she had a pulse, thank goodness.  
  
Voices outside caused Ken to snap his head up and ran to the door, peering out left and right.  
  
When he heard "Hey that's that Ichijouji kid! That's that boy who's wanted!"  
  
He bolted for the stares. He ran as fast as his legs could allow.  
  
One of the men had checked the room and found Kari lying on the floor out cold and called the police, while the other thought he still had a chance of catching 'The Rocket'.  
  
"A port." He thought to himself as he feet hit the ground in rhythmic beats, "I need a port. I need to get back to the computer room, I'll never make it to my apartment."  
  
He ran in circles trying to get the other two men, teachers probably as far away from the room as possible.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Dude! TK that police car was heading for the school."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Davis pointed to one of the police cars outside the school, "Uh, that's how."  
  
TK's eyes widened, "Kari!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Ken successfully made it back to the computer room and opened the port just in time. Just before going though he whispered to Kari, "I'm so sorry." And was sucked into the Digital world where he was confronted with a large group of Digimon and a familiar figure. Ken gasped.  
  
"YOU! But how…?"  
  
----~~~~-----  
  
Ken: Err…?  
  
Kaiser: I'm lost.  
  
Osamu: *reading Nic's notes again* I know what's going on.  
  
Nic: Well just as long as you shut up about it. Look, I promise you that every small detail in this story is important, and it will tie up soon. I'm sorry for this lame chapter what with all the MPD talk, but it was important. *Shakes head*  
  
Kaiser: Sure she says that now.  
  
Nic: *Smacks the Kaiser* You know I love you, but you don't have to make fun of me. I'm too tired to be sitting here talking to you minions, I mean muses.  
  
Ken: Did you say minions?  
  
Wormmon: That's what I heard.  
  
Osamu: Yeah me too!  
  
Kaiser: I am no one's minion!  
  
Nic: Sorry it was a slip. I didn't mean it! Honest.  
  
Ken: Okay I forgive you.  
  
Wormmon: Me too.  
  
Nic: Aww thanks guys. *Yawns* I'm soo sleeppppyyyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *head falls on the desk as she falls asleep*  
  
Ken: pulls a blanket over her. 


	5. 'And it all comes together'

Disclaimer: I own Digimon, Mwahahahaha!! *Coughs* Okay I DON'T own Digimon, but I could kidnap all the right people and then own it, and you can be that Ken would be in season 4. But sadly the court says I'm not supposed to go near the people who do own Digimon, so that blows that plan. I don't own Digimon. ^-~  
  
(A/N: I'm normal, really I am. ^-~ Anyway thanks for reviewing people. I think this is the last chapter. Sadly, this is a short story, but I think the sequel will be longer (and this will act like the prolog). I was really tired last night when I finished it, so sorry that it is not so great. Also I forgot to ask a bunch of important stuff. So please guys if you can help me, I would really appreciate it, and will do anything you ask me to. Research, story, whatever. If anyone can get me a bunch of info on the Four great beasts (Those Guardian things, I can't remember what they are called, but you know, the Dragon and those beasts). Also I was gonna ask what the word 'Rouge' is in Japanese or a word similar. Unfortunately I don't learn Japanese and so don't know these things. It's not really important now as I have changed my mind about something.)  
  
'Revenge'  
  
"And it all comes together'  
  
  
  
Ken stared at the figure across from him, "How is that possible, you aren't…"  
  
"Silence!" The figure held up its hand and Ken clamped his jaw shut, involuntarily. "I will speak now."  
  
Ken shifted uncomfortably as he took in the fact that dangerous looking Digimon surrounded him, and they were enclosing around him, he had no escape. "Out of the frying pan into the fire huh Ken?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Davis and TK had caught the paramedics at the doors of the school and told them that they were friends. She agreed to them riding in the ambulance with Kari.  
  
The pink-clad girl stirred and moaned. Fluttering her eyes open, she focused on TK, "Ken." She forced out, "He's in…danger." She swallowed and forced out another sentence, "You have to help him."  
  
TK looked at Davis then back down at Kari, "We'll go to the hospital with you first, then we'll look for him."  
  
"Go to the Digital world, I have a feeling he will be there." Kari sighed and lost consciousness.  
  
The Paramedic looked quizzically at the two boys.  
  
Davis scratched his head, "Er, she's delusional?"  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I don't understand." Ken looked around him and back at the figure.  
  
"You aren't meant to, not yet. I haven't explained."  
  
"Mae? How did you get here?"  
  
The red-haired girl cocked her head to the side; "I live here. Mae is not who I am, it is just my name." The girl with striking green eyes shifted and her form became hazy as she morphed into something else. A humanoid creature. She had waist length, wavy brown hair; she grew a bit taller, so now she was half a head taller than Ken. Her dress was emerald green to match her eyes. Long, soft, flowing sleeves covered her arms, and the skirt flowed out at the bottom, covering her bare feet. "I am a very powerful being. My name is Mae and I was a guardian like Gennai, one of the firsts, until I was banished from my duties. I live alone now and act on my own accord."  
  
"A Guardian, banished?"  
  
"Yes Ken." Her words were very articulate, and Ken got the feeling she was very old, even though she looked about eighteen.  
  
"Why do you have me surrounded?" Ken growled.  
  
"You are being punished Emperor boy."  
  
Ken stepped back, "I'm not the Emperor anymore!" He hesitated, "And if there are times when he is about, I don't know what I'm doing…"  
  
"I know this."  
  
"You, what?"  
  
Mae sighed, "Do not worry boy Emperor, you are not loosing your mind. I was the one to hurt your friends, you did not."  
  
At those words, Ken became enraged, but dared not go too close to Mae or show his anger too much, as the Digimon around him, looked ready to strike.  
  
"I am a shape shifter. I took on your form." She illustrated this for Ken, showing him a mirror image of himself, with one error, her or the other Ken's eyes had a slight green tinge to them. Then she changed back to her form.  
  
"My original plan was to punish you through your friends. For months Ken, I watched you as the Digimon Emperor. I watched you kill my friends, I watched you enslave them, I watched you watch as you made them fight each other and kill each other. And I could do nothing! I hurt so much. Your pain does not make up for the pain they felt, for the pain I felt."  
  
Ken fell to his knees as tears rolled down his soft cheeks, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It does not make it right Ken. I needed you to feel that again! It would be so easy for you to become him again. And I know you want to sometimes. To be free of the pain, the guilt. I know you Ken. We are the same you and I Ken. We both walk in the land of darkness and the land of light and yet we belong to neither."  
  
"I am nothing like you! I did not know that what I was doing was real! You did!" Ken screamed.  
  
"I understand that Ken. And yes, I admit what I did was wrong, but it was for a very important reason. To punish you. An eye for an eye. I have already stated that. My true plan was not to hurt them badly, but I hit Yolei too hard, I do not know my own strength, and when I heard the police say that you were going to be arrested for attempted murder, I started framing you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, I was the one to e-mail you. I was the one to shut down all the other ports. I wanted you and Yolei alone in one place, on my territory. I forced you through the port leaving Yolei and I alone in the room."  
  
"But I didn't feel you push me though."  
  
"I have incredible mind powers Ken. Such as telekinesis for one." She lifted a twig off the ground and dropped it at Ken's feet just by looking at it. "After that incident with Yolei, I changed my plans to make you the criminal. I took your form and made sure Cody identified me as you when I stabbed him, making sure not to harm any vital organs. When he fell unconscious, I used a cellular phone to call the hospital and tell them to send an ambulance over. It was a good thing Yolei slipped into a coma, because she could have ruined everything by waking up. She saw who I was, and I told her that I was going to come after you too Ken. That's why in the hospital she was mumbling something about you. Your friend's thought she was saying it was you. All except Davis that is."  
  
Ken frowned at the woman standing across from him; he could not believe the things she was telling him.  
  
"Your life became a nightmare in just a few hours, and my plan was working better than I had expected. You were suffering. You were petrified to be caged in a prison for a crime you didn't commit. Just like all the Digimon you hunted and caught and enslaved when you were the Emperor!"  
  
"But what about the nightmare, and the blood on my shoes?"  
  
She gave a small laugh, "The nightmare was induced by me, when Davis had left the room. I planted to the shoe in his room, taking away your real shoe. I followed you everywhere except when I was framing you. However Kari being the enlighten one she is, became suspicious of the whole situation and me. She went to the school and saw the videotape or a copy of it anyway as the real one went to the police. She saw a figure come out of the shadows ever so slightly. She saw me talk to Yolei for a brief moment and then hit her over the head, in that moment she saw a flash of green in the computer screen light. Something no one else noticed. My eyes. I returned to the shadows again when you exited the Digital world and saw Yolei on the ground. I watched you panic when those men thought it was you who had done the deed. I watched you sneak out the window and then I took on your form and ran out the building, no one saw me and later made my own port and returned to the Digital World. I had to stop Kari from telling the others, so I knocked her out, but realized that they would find out sooner or later, so that is why you are here. I created those blocks or gaps in your memory that is why you thought you were doing those things."  
  
"How DARE you!" Ken exploded.  
  
"Silence!" she snapped, "Ken, do you not see that what I did was for your own good?"  
  
Ken's face relaxed in confusion, "For my own good? You hurt my friends to punish me for something I beat myself up for everyday! I don't see what you did that helped me."  
  
"You have to be cruel to be kind, Ken, you of all people should know that." She began to walk around him, "Ken, I know that you ache for the Emperor to come back, so you stop feeling those feelings…"  
  
"You know nothing about me!"  
  
"Quite the opposite, I know everything about you."  
  
Before she could finish, a Digimon lashed forward and attacked Ken. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard.  
  
"NO!" Mae screamed, "Leave him be! You will not harm him!"  
  
The Gomamon* looked at Mae in confusion. He was not the only one, Ken, from where he was lying, pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at the emerald-clad woman. Surely this is what she wanted, for him to be beaten, for him to be killed. But then why did she stop the rock-type Digimon.  
  
The Gomamon opened his mouth to ask her why she had stopped him, but she answered before it was formed.  
  
"I do not want him killed. I just wanted him to learn his lesson. He has learnt it and now is free to go."  
  
Ken was torn between feeling confused about this situation, or whether he should feel incredibly lucky. He chose the latter, considering that every Digimon there wanted a piece of him.  
  
"You have a large cut on your arm Ken." Mae said as she approached the indigo-haired boy and stretched out her hand to help him up. He took it gratefully. "It must have been from the Gomamon's attack. I can heal that for you."  
  
Before he could protest, she placed a warm hand on his upper arm, where his gray shirt had been ripped and crimson liquid had stained it. A Luke-warm sensation erupted from her palm and the area of torn flesh became numb as it closed itself and healed over, leaving a faint scar. She took her hand away and stepped back, her eyes downcast. "I want you to know I am sorry for my actions Ken, but you must understand I had my reasons."  
  
Ken nodded, "I understand, and in a way, I think I am glad for it. You are right about me wanting to be the Emperor sometimes. This experience has taught me that I love my friends too much to do that to them. I will never resort back to him again, not even wish it."  
  
She lifted her head to look into his eyes; "You are wise beyond your years Ken Ichijouji. If you come with me to the real world, I will heal your friends and erase this event from their memories, but I will leave it with you."  
  
"Okay, but what about everyone else, the police I mean. Will they still think that I did it?"  
  
"No, I will fix it for you Ken, do not worry."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"We should get to the Digital World now, TK." Davis urged as they watched Kari being rushed into the hospital.  
  
TK stared after her, "I don't wanna leave her, but you're right."  
  
Davis glanced to the right of him and noticed a ripple in the air, a few feet from where they were standing. It looked like space was being torn open, and it was. A woman with long brown, wavy hair, dressed in Emerald stepped out of the rip and a boy dressed in gray with indigo hair followed her. As soon as they were completely out of the silvery glow of the rip, it closed up behind them, as if it had never been there.  
  
The blond and auburn haired boys stared at the two figures. Then TK remembered that he was angry with Ken for attacking Kari. He dived at him, but Mae held up her hand and TK stopped dead, as if he had just got stuck in cement.  
  
"Do not disturb us. Your friends will be fine. Trust me."  
  
Davis and TK nodded silently, a little dumbstruck and followed her and Ken into the hospital. Their mouths dropped as everything in the hospital froze. Everyone except them was dead still, and for a moment Davis thought they had entered a museum full of statues.  
  
"I have frozen time in this building, I can not do it for long so you will have to hurry, if you are to follow me." Without another word she moved over to Kari, who was about to be wheeled into an ER. She waved her hand over Kari's head and the girls' wound healed before their eyes and she stirred. "One of you carry her, she will be fine in a few minutes."  
  
Both Davis and TK rushed for her, but TK got there first and picked her up into his arms.  
  
Davis fell behind to talk to Ken as they ascended the stares (as the elevator was frozen in time).  
  
"So who is this woman and what the hell is going on?"  
  
"It's a really long story Davis, and I'm not gonna bother telling you, since you are going to forget anyway."  
  
Davis screwed up his face in protest, "I will not!"  
  
"Yes you will, because Mae is going to erase all this from you memory, but not mine."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's for the best, and I had to learn something."  
  
"Mae? As in, the Mae that was new at your school and you made friends with? But she doesn't look like her."  
  
"She is a shape shifter. She's very powerful, but all this is not important right now."  
  
They stepped into Yolei's room. Again, Mae moved over to the side of the lavender haired girls bed and waved her hand over the bandaged area. Yolei stirred just like Kari and woke up, fluttering her eyes open.  
  
"Wha…?" she mumbled.  
  
Mae swiftly moved over to Cody's room and hesitated when she was going to heal him.  
  
"What is it?" Ken asked.  
  
She turned to the whole group; "Your friend here was stabbed by a mugger last night that is why you are at the hospital. It is not serious and he will be fine in a few days." She waved her hand over the wound slightly, only half healing it.  
  
"No, that's not what happened…" TK protested, but before he could go any further, Mae held her hands out to the side and a strong white ring of light was circling her waist. In an instant she screwed up her face in concentration and as she relaxed her face, the ring of light pulsed outwards passing through everything that it came in contact with it, including the group. It missed Ken.  
  
It went out the hospital, to the school, to the police station (where a tape melted and disappeared), to the detective's office where a report changed it's words to fit Mae's story. To the Ichijouji residence where Mrs. Ichijouji was picking up her son's shoes at the front door and was about to go see if he was home. It stretched for miles and when it had done its job, it vanished.  
  
Time in the hospital building resumed and the usual rush of people was seen and the buzz of frantic talking was heard.  
  
Mae had vanished when the others opened their eyes.  
  
A few days later, when Ken went looking for evidence of the young, redheaded Mae that he had befriended only a few days ago, he found no record of such a person existing. He smiled lightly to himself.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
The wind tugged gently at her soft, flowing hair as she marveled the sight of the Digital world before her. Her toes just touched the edge of the grassy cliff she stood on. A figure walked over to her and stopped just behind her, taking her right hand in his. She squeezed it back and a tear rolled down her soft, pale cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Gennai."  
  
"I know you are. I know it had to be done."  
  
----~~~~----  
  
Nic: And it's done! I hope everyone enjoyed how it ended.  
  
Ken: Yeah, I'm cool with it, you didn't make me a murderer after all. But you still tortured me, although not as much as you intended.  
  
Nic: No, I didn't want to, it was really unnecessary. But don't worry I make up for it in 'Doppelgangland'.  
  
Ken: Oh, yay?  
  
Kaiser: It was okay.  
  
Nic: Everyone's a critic.  
  
Wormmon: So is there a sequel?  
  
Nic: There will be. But I really need some help with the bests, so if anyone can help me, please! Oh and that is if they all want a sequel, that is.  
  
Kaiser: Why don't you do your own research?  
  
Nic: I do, but my favorite site, The Digimon Experience, is closed or I can't get in or something. And they were the best site for that stuff, so if anyone can recommend a site for me, I would really appreciate it.  
  
Osamu: Will I be in the sequel?  
  
Nic: Maybe.  
  
Ken: Will I be tortured in the sequel?  
  
Wormmon: *Reading Nic's scribbled notes* Looks like it Ken-chan.  
  
Nic: Damn it! Are my notes never safe from you muses!?  
  
Ken, Kaiser, Osamu, Wormmon: NO! NEVER!  
  
Nic: *-*; 


End file.
